1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data processing system and a data processing method. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and a method for translocating data between memory cards such as IC cards, optical cards or between storage areas, where the failure to erase the data in the original storage location is impermissible or causes an unfavorable result.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, when data stored on a memory card is translocated to another memory card and the data on the original source memory card needs to be erased., three functions (i.e., reading, writing and erasure,) are carried out individually.
In this specification, the meaning of erasure of data is similar to deletion or annulity of data.
Namely, the data is first read out of the source card by means of a card reader-writer, the data is stored temporarily in the work station, the data is written to another card, and finally the data which has just been copied is erased from the source card.
Similarly, in moving data among storage locations in the same card, the data stored on the card is first read out, it is written to another storage location in the card, and thereafter the data which has just been copied is erased from its original storage location.
Conventional techniques merely implement the erasure of the translocated data left in the original location at the end of a series of processings.
There exists a technique of automatically erasing data, which is stored in a memory card, under a special condition. In this technique (disclosed in JP-A-62-278691), the storage device on the memory card is formed of a nonvolatile storage and a volatile storage. A timer provides time limits for information stored in the nonvolatile storage. Information with its time limit having expired is erased automatically.
Another invention (disclosed in JP-A-62-249275) is intended to prevent illegal transactions by erasing the personal identification number of the memory card on expiration of a certain time or on completion of a trade.
JP-A-61-48086 discloses the erasure of data following a data translocation to another card. Here, data of only a necessary number of persons is translocated from an IC card to another IC card through the IC card data transfer connectors, and the translocated data left on the source IC card is erased.